


New love in an Old world

by StaciMaci123



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Development, During Canon, Eventual Romance, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciMaci123/pseuds/StaciMaci123
Summary: It's tough being a Traci. However, these two find that being together makes it a bit more easier.Staci goes through hardship after hardship to ensure not only the safety of the people she cares for, but to ensure that her new found love is provided a proper future of hope and peace, no matter the cost.
Relationships: Echo | Blue-Haired Traci/Ripple | Blue-Haired Traci's Girlfriend
Kudos: 3





	1. I cant fight this feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rarely see people do anything with these two beautiful underrated lesbians so I guess I'll just write something myself! That being said, I'm very new at this so please forgive any crappy writing. Most of this story will be in the view point of Staci. Yes, there are some in canon stuff I might change slightly, so just know that before you complain. Yes, the story will have different elements such as slight comedy ('comedy') and action. Yes, I am open to critisizm.

Freedom...

Something Staci never believed she would have. Despite her yearning for a better life, she had almost fully given up the thought of leaving the Eden Club. There were too many dangers and risks outside and her overall chances to even make it to a safe haven were slim to none. However, that wasn't really the main reason why she hasn't left yet (Although it did play a part in why). She just didn't have the strength to.

She had deviated a while ago after multiple customers abused her to a breaking point where she finally questioned everything about herself. After a few seconds of panic and confusion, she knew she had to keep her deviancy hidden for her own safety as she had the conscience to know that if she appeared defective in anyway, she would be dismantled and destroyed. And so began her life as a deviant hidden in plain site. A life she later found to be a living hell, as the only emotions she would ever feel in the Eden Club were pure fear and disgust. The memories of her time with customers were never erased either like they were before. For the next couple of months she was tormented and abused on a daily basis, memories of each customer still in her head. Overtime she began to feel hollow and empty. At one point she questioned whether she should even care about continuing on in her life. She began to feel it was all pointless, that she had no reason to live on.

That was her mindset... Until the day a new Traci came.

To anyone, she would have looked like a normal Traci. However, something special had caught Stacis attention.

Her eyes

Her dark brown doe eyes that had a look of beauty and kindness. She looked at others in a way no other Traci had, with a sort of caring and gentle look to her appearance. She had quite a few customers give compliments on her ability to satisfy as well, some would eventually become regulars for her.

It frustrated Staci.

She hated seeing her with customers. She never knew why at first as Staci tried to think nothing of the new Traci, opting to keep to herself. However, she found herself wanting to talk with her more and more till she eventually gave in. She slowly interacted with the blue haired android a few times outside the view of the owner or other customers, somehow finding her ability to talk around her very difficult. She would stutter and become flustered to the point of confusion. Despite this, the other Traci would simply smile and allow Staci a few minutes to get herself together before continuing the conversation.

This went on for a week or two, short and simple conversations every day that the blue haired Traci would forget every two hours. That never bothered Staci though. No matter how many times she would have to reintroduce herself, she never grew tired of it. She didn't even care if they would repeat the same conversations she already had with her, she would be just as interested as before. Staci eventually decided to nickname her 'Echo'.

She eventually found herself caring deeply for Echo, whether it was love or a simple want for a friend she didn't known. What she did know was that because of her, Staci wasn't feeling as depressed or scared as usual. She didn't fake her happiness anymore and instead found herself giving more genuine smiles. Especially when remembering her conversations with Echo.

As she began to finish up a session with a customer, her mind goes to thinking of Echo and her wonderful features. Her beautiful smile, her long blue hair put up in a ponytail, her wonderful voice which seemed to contrast with her own. Other Tracis had certain pitches and textures to their voice that customers could differentiate from others. Staci herself had a bit of a deeper pitch compared to other Tracis. Echo however had a sort of sweet silvery voice that had a very calming effect on Staci. She found herself repeating a clip of her and Echo speaking together, keeping in mind of how focused Echo seemed on Staci and how intrigued she was when she spoke to her, before she suddenly became conscious of her surroundings. The customer was thankfully gone as Staci finished cleaning up. She exits the room, watching the customer head for the exit before she turns to the direction of the backroom.

She quickly runs there as to not be caught by the owner or any customers. She needed to clear her mind and the backroom was a place she could go to think without too much risk of being caught. She finds herself at the entrance to the backroom when behind her she feels someone taping her shoulder. Three taps.

She turns and gives a cheeky smile. "Hey there, Terrence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you for reading. I might continue this, though keep in mind I'm kinda making this up as I go and I'm very new to writing, especially on this site. Feel free to comment if you like.


	2. A friend in need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staci and Terrence have each other's support for awhile. They have gone through many trials and tribulations but have stuck together in the end. However, Staci is now going through a whole new problem the two have never faced before.

Terrence was a male Traci, or an HR400. He deviated around a couple months ago just like Staci and had the same mentality as she did to keep it hidden. However, the two had bumped into each other in the backroom while trying to escape a customer rush one night and, after an awkward exchange of looks, began talking with each other on a daily basis. They decided to make a pact to stick by each other and provide comfort during days of misery. Since they were practicully on their own and had an understanding of what they were going through, it made sense to try and use one another as a source of empathy. And thus began a beautiful friendship.

"Hey yourself, dumbass. What are you doing here, it's not our usual time to meet."

Staci walked down into the room and looked back at him with a playful scowl. "Or maybe I'm right on time and you're the dumbass. So, are you coming in or not?"

Terrence simply rolled his eyes. "Yeah, nice comeback, genius."

The two had an odd bond together. They wanted to develop ways to cope with the stress and decided that making jokes and poking fun at one another was the best way to do it. It had started off with innocent puns and dad jokes but eventually their humor spiralled into making nonchalant banter and insults toward each other. They would even joke about some customers that came through. One time, the two had laughed non stop about a man's terrible wig that had the look of a complete fashion disaster and how he probably had trouble keeping it on during his session. It was a bit bleak how they would joke about their situation, but it was one of the things that kept them grounded and sane at the time. For the most part, at least.

""Besides, if you had known it wasn't time yet, why'd you follow me in here?" Staci remarked with a cheeky tone. "I saw you running here and you looked upset, so I followed to see if you needed to talk." Terrence made his way to the usual corner they would sit in. Next to the corner was a rack of android parts and components that they could hid behind if they needed to.

Staci went quiet before following him.

Despite them trying their best to keep as functional as possible, they still had their share of bad days. During one particular rough day for Terrence, he came into the back room, more quiet than usual. When she asked him what happened, he simply laid his head against her and began to cry for the next few minutes. Staci could only hug him close and allow him to cry it out until he didn't need to anymore. For the rest of their time together, Staci did her best to cheer him up as much as she could, not bothering to vent her own problems that day. They had it tough, but thankfully they had each other to make it through each day.

Staci went and sat in the corner beside him. "You know the new Traci, right? The one with the blue hair?" Terrence thought for a bit "Umm yeah? We both saw her come in a couple weeks ago. What about her?" Staci fumbled a little before replying. "Well, she's still been on my mind lately. Like, there's something special about her." "Special?" He laughed, "She looks like any other Traci with a ponytail. There's literally two Tracis here that look just like her." Staci shook her head. "No, there's something different about her. She's just... special. In her own way."

"Well, what's so special about her then?" Staci thought about Echo before trying to explain.

_What's so special about her?_

"Well... she's just so... her eyes they're just really... you... you know pretty! And her smile... it's just really... like... cute and... you know... beautiful! And her voice... it's just... just... really ... sweet and... and..." Staci babbled on for awhile before Terrence finally interrupted her. "Okay okay, slow down before you pop a circuit." Staci sighed helplessly. "I don't know what to do, Terry. I talk with her almost everyday, but no matter what she always forgets me. And yet, no matter how many times she forgets, I still try to make the time to talk to her." Terrence looked at her for a moment before saying "You know... and you could call this a bit of a stretch, but it kinda sounds like you got a crush on the new Traci." Staci gives him a half smile. "You think so?" He nods.

"Well... then that makes you a double dumbass." She teased. Terrence gives her a light punch to her shoulder. "Excuse you, but I'm trying to be helpful here! You're a real pain, you know that!" He laughs. "But you love me nonetheless." She smirks. "Like hell I do! I'd trade you for a goddamn blue blood pack if I could!"

They laughed for a bit before Terrence says, "But really, do you think you might like her, the new Traci? Because it's kinda sounding that way." Staci shrugs "I guess I do? All I know is that I care about her. A lot more then I've cared for any other Traci here. I'm not really sure why, she just really caught my attention." She had never experienced anything like this before. Hell, it took her awhile to understand what relationship her and Terrence had. She spent days questioning what she felt for the other deviant. However, she eventually understood her feelings for him to be platonic, and he had felt the same. But this was different. She felt something different for Echo. The feelings Staci felt for her was something entirely new. "Let's just forget about it." Staci quickly said, not wanting to dwell on it too much. She already had enough to stress about.

"Do you wanna continue planning our getaway, then? We still have a lot to figure out." Terrence prompted. They had both discussed the topic of leaving, but could never find a proper way for them to execute an escape plan until recently. They could simply run off, but they'd stick out like a sore thumb. They would need to leave in the dead of night when there wouldn't be as many people out and even then they'd still be at risk. To add even more problems, their visits to the backroom had already gained enough suspicion from the owner. Thankfully not enough to be disassembled or shut down, but enough where they had to be cautious around him. They decided a distraction would be good for them to make a full getaway. Just what kind of distraction they could pull off, they didn't know.

"Maybe we could pull the fire alarm and make a run for it while everyone freaks out?" She suggested. "Do we even have one?" "Of course we have one, the question is if it would be good enough for us to escape." Terrence shook his head. "I don't think so, depending on where it is, we would probably get caught trying to pull it. But that has me thinking, How about an actual fire?" "No way! How would we even start a fire in the first place?" "I don't know, but it'd make for a great way to cause some real chaos."

After some time their conversation shifted into them discussing their day, venting out any stress that occurred until the two decided to head back into the club, not wanting to seem suspicious about their long disappearance. Before leaving, Terrence turns to Staci one last time. "Hey, if you're still stressing about that Traci, we can talk more about her tomorrow." Staci nods. "You know, I gave her a nickname. Echo." Terrence gives her a puzzled look. "Echo? Of course you would give her such a ridiculous name." She rolls her eyes "Oh please, like you could think of a better one."

They both make their way to the doorway before Staci gives him three taps on his shoulder. Terrence smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I have no idea what I'm doing, but so far I think I'm kinda writing how I want the story to pan out. Hopefully it's all making sense so far.


End file.
